Stranded
by Kamdas4eva
Summary: When Lucy and Natsu set off on a mission and somthing goes wrong LUcy and Natsu end up on a desserted island with a lot of unknown creatures. will the to make it back home safe. read to find out. LucyX Natsu. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Kamdas here um, well this story is a Nalu fanfic I hope you enjoy it! Please tell me how you fell about the story it would be a big help! Please excuse my grammar and punctuation errors. Let the story begin.**

**Chapter 1**

**Normal P.O.V**

"Here you are go Lucy" The swimsuit model Mirajane handed the celestial wizard Lucy a big plate of piping hot food that she been waiting for "Thanks Mira". Just as she was about to eat a certain salmon haired dragon slayer came running over to her." Luuuuuuuuucccccccccccccyy! Let do a mission. She groaned and turn toward him. "But we just went on a mission." He sat down next to her.

"Yeah but I thought you need money and to let you know your fridge is quite empty."

"Well maybe if you and that blue cat didn't break into my house and steal my food it wouldn't be but your right I still do need money for rent. I turned back to my plate to find it missing and turned to the boy who ate all the food of her plate. The plate she been waiting for a good hour. "Natsu..." he turned to find his friend/partner was staring at him with a dark aura around her. He started to tremble in fear as he pushed the plate toward her. "Do you know how long I was waiting for that? Now you're going to go get me some more food before you regret the time you touch my plate." Just as he was about to protest he heard a certain guy yelling something. He turned to see it was no one other than gray with only his boxer on.

"I see you backed out my fight you fire headed freak "

"What did you say you Ice Princess?"

"Oh you heard exactly what I said you hot head"

"That it get ready to eat those words you thick skulled stripper"

And with that said Natsu threw a punch a missed hitting Elfman thinking it was Gajeel and pushing him into Luxus and you knew it a big fight broke out in Fairy Tail which wants new. Mira just laugh and handed Lucy a new plate but it was in a to-go box with a mission on top of it. "I think you better take Natsu out of her before he wrecks the place. Lucy gave her a simple thank you and left Fairy Tail dragging Natsu in back of her. Gray was still threatening and calling Natsu names. This was making it harder for her to drag Natsu away. She dragged Natsu far enough for him to stop Bickering and yelling. She handed him the mission and sat down on the bench. Natsu sat down next to her reading over the paper and his face let up with joy. "We should leave tonight." Lucy looked at him.

"Right now?"

"Yeah. Meet me here in about ten minutes with your entire luggage."

But before she can protest the salmon headed boy took off to get his things. Lucy just sighed and walked to her apartment.

She packed all her stuff and took one last look at her apartment not knowing how long she would be away from it. She then walked to the place Natsu and her were supposed to meet waiting for Natsu to come. Ten minutes pass and he still wasn't there just as she was about to go back home she saw him running towards her with his entire luggage ready to go. She smiled and the both walked to the Magnolia dock.

**Annnnnnnnnnnnddddddddddddd done! I sorry didn't write a lot I just wanted to see what you guys thought about it. So please comment, review follow, tell me how you day was Idc! And I want to thank you guys for reading. Until next time, Kamdas out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I'm back! Thanks to all my followers it gave me enough strength to write another chapter. Please excuse my grammar and punctuation errors. Well enough with my chatter let the story begin**

**Chapter 2**

**Lucy P.O.V**

Natsu and I walked to the dock in silence so I decided to break it." So where's Happy?" he didn't answer me so I though he was just ignoring me._ What did I do wrong?_ I spoke a little louder this time  
"Hey Natsu, are you ok? Did I do something wrong?" he look at me a little in embarrassed and concerned. "Sorry I'm kinda space out I didn't mean to make you feel like you did something wrong." I felt my checks heat up and tried to hide them so he didn't see. "And why would you feel that you did something wrong if you didn't. You're such a Weirdo" I pouted "No I'm not! Your and idiot!" well at least it was silent anymore. We tease each other all the way to the dock. We walked to the reservation table. I was surprised to see them still open. The women looked like she was in her mid-40s. "Um were here to rent a boat." She looked at me then at Natsu. "I see you guys are on a date I'm guessing." Both of are face turn bright red.

"Were not…"

"I'm not…."

"He's not"

"She not..."

The women laughed. "I'm just teasing but you two would make such a cute couple." Are faces got even hotter. She laughed and handed us the key to a boat. "It's going to be the six boat on the left hand side have a good trip." I nodded and thanked her. I pulled Natsu to the boat and started the motor he already started to get sick I sighed and started to drive off. During the drive I started to see black dots in my vision I shook my head. Natsu look up at me in concern. "You ok?" I look back at him "Yeah I just black out a little that's all." Before Natsu could replied his face turned green. I turned around not wanting to see him get sick all over again. 30 minutes pass and Natsu fell asleep. The black dots in my vision didn't go away in fact they got worse. I started lose my balance and started to get dizzy. I saw something up ahead but it was to late I blacked out. The last thing I remember is landing in the water.

**Natsu P.O.V**

I woke up to a mouthful of water. _Why am I in the water?_ I swam to the surface to find the boat in pieces. I looked around but found nothing._ Where Luce? _She was nowhere in sight. I started to worry I dived underwater and looked around to see nothing but debris. There wasn't any sign of her I dive in a couple of more time. With tears at the rim of my eyes I dive in once more to find her. Just as I was about to give up I look down and saw her slowly going deeper into the water. I swam deeper and deeper in the water. My ears started to pop and my chest felt like it was closing in but I didn't care. My heart was pounding and I didn't know why. There was something that was bothering me in the thought of losing Lucy. I finally caught up to her and wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her up to the surface she was cold pale and unconscious. I put her on my back and looked around for an island lucky I found a small one about 3 miles away which was nothing I started making my way toward it and in 30 minutes I was there in no time. I laid her down on the sand and collapsed next to her breathing heavily. I drifted off thinking about how long I was going to be on this island. 

**Well here's another chapter I hoped you like it and this met up to your expectation. Please review or comment or follow or just tell me how your week was I will update really soon Kamdas out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Thank you for your replies, following, etc. I really do appreciate everything that you guys do for me and I just wanna thank you so, please enjoy :)**

**Natsu P.O.V**

I woke up to stars in the sky, and the smell of seaweed and salt. Then I just remember where I was. I shot up and looked over at Lucy. She was still unconscious and looked even paler than before. I picked her up and slowly place her back up on a rock. Found some logs and start and fire. I sat down to her and put her head in my lap. I slowly put my fingers through her hair._ I hope you wake up soon Luce._ Stirred a little meaning she wasn't in a coma or something. I looked closely at her. She looked so fragile like if you drop her from a high place she'll break. That's when I made a promise to protect her even if it meant risking my own life. My body felt tingly as I started to think more and more about Lucy. _What is this feeling when every I think about her?_ _I mean it's not a bad feeling but it's just weird like it's nothing I ever felt before._ My stomach rumbled. I forgot I was starving. I looked at Lucy. She was still sleeping. I just as I was about to move my body I heard a quiet whimper. I look at Lucy, she was murmuring and twisting and turning. I shook her a little. "Luce it's just a nightmare you gotta wake up" then she started talking in her sleep. "Natsu I'm so sorry please don't hurt me." I'm crush to hear her having a nightmare of me hurting her. I shook a little harder this time. "Luce I'm not gonna hurt you. You're having a nightmare you need to get up please." Now tears were starting to coming out her eyes. "Natsu stop you're hurting me" she was still sleeping. I couldn't take it anymore. I shook her even harder and didn't stop until I saw her eyes open. "Natsu why were you…" but before she could finish, a small blush formed around my faced I hugged her so tightly. She flinched at first then she hugged me back.

"Natsu…"

"Lucy, you know I would never hurt you right?"

"Yeah Natsu but why…"

"And I will always protect you no matter what happens"

Before she could say anything else I let go of her and got up. "I'm going to go hunting. You, get some rest. Tomorrow we have a lot to do." And walked into the jungle.

**Lucy P.O.V**

Before I could say anything else he got up and told me get some rest. I just sat there and stared at the fire. This weird feeling was tingly throughout my body. The thought of what Natsu said maid me blush and made me wanted to be closer to him._ Why do I feel this way about him? _ I got up and stretch as I look at the beautiful night sky then look at the ocean. A couple of minutes later Natsu came back with two big fish. He tossed one to me and sat down. I got two sticks and tossed one to him. It was silent for a while but I broke the silence. "Natsu I just want to say thank you for everything. If it weren't for you I probably wouldn't be here." I gave him a big grin. I saw a blush form around his face. Then he smiled back. "Not a problem." After a couple minutes of talking I started to fall asleep which was weird because I just had a long slumber not to long ago. Natsu look at me. "Tired?" I nodded and let out a big yawn. He came over to me and let me lean my head on him. And after a few minutes I fell asleep.

**And another chapter complete please review, comment, follower, all three, whatever. I just wanna thank you guys wanna be so supporting and I will soon post another chapter Kamdas out!**


	4. Chapter 4

** Hey well here another chapter hope you guys enjoy. Please excuse my grammar and punctuation error and I hope this story is up to your expectations!**

**Lucy P.O.V**

I woke up to here birds and insects sounds. Something was wrapped around my waist I look down to see that it was Natsu's arm. Now that I was thinking about it my whole body was pulled into his. I could feel him breathing on me. This made me turn so red. I heard him started to get up so I acted like I was sleep.

**Natsu P.O.V**

I woke to something warm and push against my body that was curled up in a ball I look to see Lucy with her back towards me and my arm wrapped around her waist. That tingly feeling came back as my face turn red. I gently move my arms from around her body and stood up. I guess I was too loud because she woke up right after me and looked up at me with a big grin on her face. "Morning Natsu" I scratch my head and smile Morning." She got up and looked around. "So what are we going to do first?" I looked around. "Well first thing we need more than anything is food so Lucy you go find some food in the jungle and I will build us a fort." She nodded then just as she was about to run off she turn around and gave me a hug "Thanks for everything Natsu" then she ran back in the jungle leaving me speechless.

**Lucy P.O.V**

I ran into the jungle as fast as I could so Natsu couldn't see how red my face was. I stopped as soon as I got far enough to get him out of my view. I walked for a couple of minutes, and then stopped myself. I had no idea where I was going. I reached down for one of my keys. But they were gone I check my belt, my pockets, even my boots but found nothing. My stomach started growling I was starving. I guess I had to wait to get the key later and right now find some food for me and Natsu. So I continued to walk more into the jungle.

**Natsu P.O.V **

I stared as she ran off. I was still blushing with that tingly feeling still in me. I shook my head I had to start to make a fort. I grabbed some big leaves and some wood and started. It took me a while but I slowly started to create this fort. I knew it wasn't going to be the best but it will be sturdy enough to hold me and Lucy in it. After an hour, I finally finished. I knew it wouldn't win a first place prize but it was still sturdy. I Wipe the sweat off my head and sat down. My stomach started to rumble telling me that it was hungry. Then it hit me_ where's Lucy? It's been an hour. I hope she ok._ I thought about going into the jungle to find her but that would make me look overprotecting. So I just sit and wait for her for another hour. My stomach rumbled louder._ I guess I could grab a snack._ So I ran into the water to hunt for fish.

**Lucy P.O.V**

I kept walking until I couldn't. I got myself lost in this stupid jungle with still no food. I could see Natsu siting throwing a tantrum because I still haven't brought food. I chuckled of the thought of it so I kept walking. As I walked I came across a tree filled with bananas. My face lit up with joy. After an hour of walking I finally found something to eat. I grabbed as many as my hands could carry. Then I turned around to find myself face to face with lion.

** Cliffhanger! Looks like you guys are gonna have to wait to see what happens! Please review, and tell me what you think. Until next time….. Kamdas out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:**

**Hey guys I don't really do these author notes often but I just wanna say sorry for not writing in a while I was on vacation and I just really need some time to clear my head and think about somthings but don't worry I will be writing soon. I thank you guys for still following me and I guess I talk to you later. Kamdas out….**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! It's Kamdas. I'm dearly truly sorry for not writing in forever and I just want to thank everyone who stuck with the story and I will try to write more often. Well hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

**Lucy P.O.V**

I dropped all the bananas and stood there frozen not knowing what to do. With no keys I couldn't fight it and if I ran it would surly get me. It walked little closer to me until we were a couple of inches away. Had to think of something and fast. At the time I thought of climbing a tree but then again it's a huge cat so that would end very well for me. I slowly back away and it walked slowly closer to me. Now would be the great time for something unexpected to happen.

**Natsu P.O.V**

I belched after the nice snack I made. Now I was all fired up. I was about sunset and Lucy still wasn't back yet. Now I was worried. I start walking toward the jungle entrance something shiny glared in my face. I looked down and saw something shiny in buried in the sand. I picked up automatically know what it was Lucy's keys. That's when I started running because knowing Lucy she could get be in trouble anytime without her keys. I could smell Lucy sent nearby. I ran toward not stopping._ Lucy where are you? _ I was so busy thinking little did I know Lucy was sprinting full speed crash into me.

**Lucy P.O.V**

I the lion mimicked every move I made so I had to the chance and be risky I pick a pebble and threw it at a rock in back of the lion making it lose its focus on me that when I took the opportunity to pick up some bananas and sprint like there was no tomorrow an d pretty soon the lion was after me. I ran without stopping I took a sharp right and look in back of me to see not see Natsu sprinting my way making me crash right into him. I looked back to see the lion and got up quickly pulling Natsu with me as we ran to find the exit.

**Natsu P.O.V**

We started sprinting trying to find an exit with the lion still following us. "What did you do to piss him off?" I hissed. She looked then looked up front. "Nothing I was minding my business trying to find food but that stupid feline had to come and mimicked my every move and without my keys I couldn't fight so I ran." I shook me my. "Oh, here you go." I took the keys out of my pocket and gave her the keys. She stopped running and turned around to the lion's direction. I stopped a turned around as she summoned Leo the lion.

**Lucy P.O.V**

I summoned Leo the lion a big smoke cloud appeared then after a while it disappeared leaving Loke or Leo in front of the lion. "Is this the big cat that was bothering you Lucy?" I nodded. "Ok well I guess it's time to show this kitty a lesson. " He rolled up his sleeve and hit the lion. The lion tried to scratch him but with a bit of luck Leo dodge. "No fair I want fight him." Natsu said as he jumped in the fight with the lion in Leo.

Five minutes later the boys were done attacking the lion that ran back to where it came from. I sighed as the two boys that were panting and smiling. "Thanks for your help Loke, you can go back to the spirit world to get some rest." He looked up at me. "Anytime" he said as he disappeared back into the spirit world. I picked all the bananas and made my way toward the exit.

**Natsu P.O.V**

I watch Lucy pick up the bananas and make her way toward the exit. I was just about to follow but I felt a hand touch my shoulder I turn around ready to fight but I saw that it was Loke." _ What was he doing here? _Just as he was about to asked a question he stopped me. "There no time for question. Look, I need you to look over Lucy for a while." I looked at him confuse as he shook his head. "I mean if there ever any trouble because I have to go to the celestial king for some very important messages. So if anything goes wrong look after Lucy." I nodded to show how I understood and turned around to catch up to Lucy. "One more thing Natsu" I turned around. "You should really tell Lucy how you feel." He said as he disappeared leaving me blushing. Lucy came running back toward my direction. "Hey aren't you coming." I nodded and ran up to her as we both exited the jungle.

**And done I really do hope you guys enjoyed and I thank you for stay with and ill see you later! Kamdas out!**


End file.
